Shape Of My Heart
by sparklesgiggles
Summary: Two new kids come into tree hill. Both with the idea of making a name for themselves. Along the way, they run across two best friends, who have known each other since they were little. The two new kids end up falling for the two best friends.


Felix grabbed another box out of the green and white moving van. He had been carrying boxes in and out of the new house for a couple of hours, and he needed a break. Felix, his cousin Kaley, his younger sister Anna, and his parents had all moved to Tree Hill, North Carolina. They had moved to Tree Hill because his father's job had relocated. He wasn't all that thrilled about leaving everything he knew behind him. Especially the friends that he had made. He sat on the steps in his house as he watched his cousin and sister bringing boxes in and up to their separate rooms. The reason for Kaley living with them was because her parents had died in a car accident and his parents had accepted in taking her in as their own. Felix treated Kaley as if she were his own little sister. After moving all the boxes into the house, Felix's mom called for pizza.

Meghan sat in her bedroom with her best friend, Nathan. They were talking about everything that was going on in school. Lucas and Brooke going out. Peyton's life. As they were talking, they heard Meghan's mom calling them.

"Meghan! Nathan! Come down here you two!" Meghan's mom called out.

"Coming mom!" Meghan said as she and Nathan got off of her bed.

The two best friends walked out of Meghan's room and walked down the stairs. They were met by Meghan's mom, Lily, at the end of the steps.

"What's up, mom?" Meghan asked as Nathan nodded his head.

"We've got new neighbors next door. Why don't you two welcome them into Tree Hill?" Lily asked.

Meghan looked at Nathan.

"You wanna meet them?" Meghan asked.

"Of course." Nathan said.

"All right. We'll go and meet them." Meghan said as she and Nathan walked out of her house.

The two walked next door.

"Do you think they're nice?" Nathan asked.

"I'm scared they aren't." Meghan said.

"Let's just hope they are." Nathan said as they walked up the two steps of the house.

Meghan pushed the doorbell.

Meghan pushed the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer the door. Felix answered the door and looked at the two people in front of him.

"Um can I help you?" Felix asked,

"My names Nathan Scott, and this is my best friend Meghan Rosales. Meghan lives next door, and we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood" Nathan said.

"Felix, who's at the door?" Kaley said standing beside Felix.

"It's our next door neighbors." Felix replied.

"Well Nathan isn't your neighbor. He lives about 5 minutes away from us." Meghan said.

"Oh how nice. I'm Kaley and I'm pretty sure you met my cousin, Felix." Kaley said shaking hands with Meghan and Nathan.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaley!" Meghan said.

"Same to you!" Kaley said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaley." Nathan said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Nathan." Kaley said in a flirtatious voice.

Meghan laughed inside of her. Nathan was already crushing on the new girl. But Meghan couldn't help but look at Felix. He was pretty hot and any girl would die to go out with a guy like that. She thought that Felix looked cute in his white wife-beater and jeans. Woah! What was she thinking?! Was she crushing on her new neighbor? Oh no she wasn't! Meghan shook her head and looked to see that Felix was eyeing her too. Felix eyed Meghan. She had a nice figure and long legs. Her eyes were gorgeous. They were a light shade of brown. Then her outfit made her even more hotter. To Felix that was. She was dressed in a pair of really short daisy duke shorts and a lilac triangle bikini top. She had flip flops on her feet. Her black waist-length hair was left down. She placed a flower on her right ear. She was gorgeous in Felix's eyes.

"So Meghan, has anyone ever told you that you're very pretty?" Felix asked trying to flirt with her.

Meghan blushed a bit.

"I'm a cheerleader so I get that compliment a lot." Meghan said.

"I dig cheerleaders." Felix said.

"Well we just wanted to come and introduce ourselves" Meghan said.

"It was nice meeting you!" Nathan said grinning.

"Yea you too!" Kaley said smiling back.

"Well bye!" Meghan said waving and walking off the porch with Nathan by her side.

"Bye!" Felix said waving back.

"You were so flirting with her!" Kaley said as soon as Felix shut the door.

"I was not. I don't even know her, Kaley." Felix replied.

"So what. I know that you were flirting with her, Felix." Kaley stated.

"Again I say, I don't even know her." Felix said looking at his cousin.

"But you will get to know her." Kaley said laughing.

Felix just walked away with a smile on his face.

"Well that was fun." Meghan said as her and Nathan walked back to her house.

"It was interesting. They seem nice" Nathan said."

"Yeah, they do" Meghan said.

"You think they're going to our school?" Nathan asked.

"Probably are." Meghan said as they walked back into her house.

The two friends walked back up to Meghan's room. Back to discussing all the things that needed to be done for school. Felix was now empyting boxes, that were his, in his room. He couldn't believe his neighbor was hot. Now he was more excited for school then anything. Kaley sat in her room. She was trying to picture Nathan at the front door. Boy was she head over heels for this guy. She was questioning if he would be at the high school she was going to. She only hoped he would be there. And she hoped that Meghan was there. That was because Meghan was a cheerleader as well. All was going pretty good in Tree Hill so far.

**A/N: Well this is the first chapter to the story Ashlee and Kaila Anne are going to write. Feel free to leave a review. We also have a banner for this story. You can check it out on our page. Thanks! **

**- Ashlee and Kaila Anne**


End file.
